Contact PD/PI: LARSON, RICHARD S Inst-Career-Dev-001 (300) The goal of the Institutional Career Development program (KL2) is to continue building a cohort of independent, innovative CTR scientists at UNM HSC. In CTSC 1.0 & 2.0, we provided focused, effective mentoring for scholars, who in turn were successful in conducting research, publishing, and obtaining independent extramural funding. Their accomplishments propelled their careers and helped them attain personal goals in CTR and academic leadership. All 14 KL2 scholars continue to conduct research and have collectively garnered over $14M in NIH funding. By cultivating scholar careers, UNM HSC benefits enormously through an expanded CTR faculty base. Our KL2?uniquely structured to recruit nationally for new scholars to expand our research capacity?has mentored faculty scholars in eight UNM HSC departments, providing broad institutional support. The long-term goal of KL2 is to build a legacy of highly skilled, successful translational scientists with a team-science mindset to address the significant health problems of New Mexico, the region, and nation. Our objective is to foster research abilities, writing skills, and funding success of junior faculty scholars through dedicated mentorship and career development. By supporting and retaining successful CTR scientists, KL2 demonstrates UNM CTSC?s importance in catalyzing CTR career development, thereby strategically increasing CTR capacity for all UNM HSC departments. Our rationale is that, by building on our already successful KL2, we will continue to develop the next generation of accomplished translational scientists. CTSC 3.0 will meet our overarching goal through these specific aims: 1) Through the KL2 mechanism, expand the base of active and impactful CTR at UNM HSC; 2) Expand and evolve the CTR mentoring environment at UNM HSC; 3) Employ personalized pathways to flexibly implement scholar career development strategies; and 4) Implement a comprehensive evaluation process with formative and summative components for assessment of KL2 scholars, mentors, and the KL2 program. Our expected outcome is enhanced capacity to conduct CTR on the most important problems facing our state, region, and nation. Such outcomes are expected to have an important, long-term positive impact on the UNM HSC CTR workforce, creating a generation of highly trained CTR scientists who significantly accelerate the translation of discovery into beneficial health impacts. Page 1465 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: LARSON, RICHARD S Inst-Career-Dev-001 (300) Literature Cited 1. Luke DA, Sarli CC, Suiter AM, Carothers BJ, Combs TB, Allen JL, Beers CE, Evanoff BA. The Translational Science Benefits Model: A new framework for assessing the health and societal benefits of clinical and translational sciences. Clin Transl Sci. 2017;00:1?8. doi:10.1111/cts.12495. 2. Sood A, Tigges B, Helitzer D. Mentoring early-career faculty researchers is important?but first train the trainer. Acad Med. 2016;91:1598?1600. 3. Al Rashid VJM, Wang X, Myers OB, Boyec TW, Kocher E, Moreno M, Karr R, Ass?ad N, Cook LS, Sood A. Greater Odds for Angina in Uranium Miners Than Nonuranium Miners in New Mexico. J Occu Environ Med. 2019;61(1)1-7. 4. Clinical and Translational Science Awards. Core Competencies for Clinical and Translational Research. [Internet] [cited 2018 Dec 26]. Available from:https://clic-ctsa.org/resources/education/core-competencies 5. Mullikin EA, Bakken L, and Betz N. Assessing research self-efficacy in physician-scientists: theclinical research appraisal inventory. J Career Assess. 2007;8(15):367?387. 6. Rubio DM, Primack BA, Switzer GE, Bryce CL, Seltzer DL, Kapoor WN. A comprehensive career success model for physician-scientists. Acad Med. 2011;86(8):938?45. 7. Lee LS, Pusek SN, McCormack WT, Helitzer DL, Martina CA, Dozier AM, Ahluwalia JS, Schwartz LS, McManus LM, Reynolds BD, Haynes EN, and Rubio DM. (2012) Clinical and translational scientist career success: metrics for evaluation. Clin Transl Sci. 2012;(5):400?7. doi: 10.1111/j.1752-8062.2012.00422.x PMID: 2306735. 8. Fleming M, House S, Hanson VS, Yu L, et al. The mentoring competency assessment: validation of a new instrument to evaluate skills of research mentors. Acad Med. 2013;88(7):1?7. 9. Hall KL, Stokols D, Moser RP, Taylor BK, Thornquist MD, Nebeling LC, Ehret CC, Barnett MJ, McTiernan A, Berger NA, Goran MI, and Jeffrey RW. The collaborative readiness of transdisciplinary research teams and centers: findings from the National Cancer Institute's TREC year-one evaluation study. Am J Prev Med. 2008;35(2S):S161?72. 10. Masse LC, Moser RP, Stokols D, Taylor BK, Marcus SE, Morgan GD, Hall KL, Croyle RT, and Trochim WM. Measuring collaboration and transdisciplinary integration in team science. Am J Prev Med 2008;35(2S):S151?S160. 11. National Cancer Institute Science of Team Science Team. Team science toolkit. [Internet] [cited 2014 Oct 23]. Available from: https://www.teamsciencetoolkit.cancer.gov. 12. Britton BK and Tesser A. Effects of time-management practices on college grades, J Educ Psych 1991, 83(3):405?410. 13. Erdem AR and Gozel E. Academic staff time management skills: views from the Faculty of Education, Pamukkale University. International Journal of Scientific Research in Education. 2013;6(2)179?188. 14. Turning Point National Program Office. Collaborative Leadership Self-Assessment Questionnaire. Seattle, WA: University of Washington School of Public Health and Community Medicine. [Internet] [cited 2014 Oct 26]. Available at https://northwoodscoalition.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Chapter-7-Collaborative- Leadership-Self-Assessment-Tools.pdf 15. Delfn DA, DeAguero JL, McKown EN. The Extracellular Matrix Protein ABI3BP in Cardiovascular Health and Disease. Front Cardiovasc Med. 2019 Mar 14;6:23. doi:10.3389/fcvm.2019.00023. eCollection 2019. Review. PubMed PMID: 30923710; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC6426741. 16. Triplett KD, Pokhrel S, Castleman MJ, Daly SM, Elmore BO, Joyner JA, Sharma G, Herbert G, Campen MJ, Hathaway HJ, Prossnitz ER, Hall PR. GPER activation protects against epithelial barrier disruption by Staphylococcus aureus ?-toxin. Sci Rep. 2019 Feb 4;9(1):1343. doi: 10.1038/s41598-018-37951-3. PubMed PMID: 30718654; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC6362070. 17. Dinwiddie DL, Denson JL, Kennedy JL. Role of the Airway Microbiome in Respiratory Infections and Asthma in Children. Pediatr Allergy Immunol Pulmonol. 2018 Dec 1;31(4):236-240. doi: 10.1089/ped.2018.0958. Epub 2018 Dec 12. PubMed PMID: 30595952; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC6306659. Page 1466 References Cited